Huntbastian Oneshots
by KorbinFire
Summary: Collection of Huntbastian Oneshots. Enjoy! #Huntbastian
1. The Carnival

**A/N: Huntbastian Oneshots...Cool. So I know Huntbastian isn't THAT popular BUT I still like it so here's some Huntbastian. If you have any requests, message me or leave them in the reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Prompt: Hunter plans to take his best friend to a carnival to cheer him up. Getting stuck in a ferris wheel and revealing his feelings just came naturally.**

* * *

"Please..."

"No."

"Bas..." Hunter whined, that whine that only Hunter made when he was around Sebastian.

"I don't want to go to a stupid carnival Hunter." Sebastian replied.

"Come on...'

"No."

"Bastian."

"No."

"Bassy..."

"Did you just call me Bassy.."

"Maybe...Just go with me!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go to the stupid carnival with you."

"It's not stupid."

Sebastian rolled his eyes in reply.

~.~.~.~

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you needed to have some fun." Hunter pointed out. This part was actually true, ever since Sebastian received a call from his father he had been acting all strange and distant.

"I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to have fun." Instead of replying Hunter grabbed Sebastian's hand and quickly headed to the skee ball machines.

"Here." Hunter said and handed Sebastian a skee ball.

Sebastian took it and then lazily rolled it, causing it to land in the gutter. "Happy?" He snapped and crossed his arms.

"You've got to try harder then that!" Hunter pushed and grabbed a ball for himself. "Watch." He rolled the ball smoothly then grinned when it landed in the 100 point hole. "Boom baby!"

"Please tell me you did not just say that..."

"Your turn. Let's see if you can beat me." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge..."

"Yup."

"You're on Clarington."

~.~.~.~

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Filled with laughs, playful competition, and just plain out enjoyment. Sebastian had started to loosen up more as the day went on, forgetting about all the drama in his life. And yes, Sebastian did beat Hunter in skee ball. But secretly Hunter did not mind, he just wanted Sebastian to be himself again.

"Is this a panda?" Sebastian asked holding up the stuffed bear.

"Mhm." Hunter said matter-of-factly.

"Why?..."

"Because I won it and well.. I have no use for it." He explained poorly.

"And I do?..."

Hunter shrugged nonchalantly.

Sebastian nodded, "This might sound extremely nerdy but I think we just did about everything here."

Hunter chuckled.

"Head home I guess?"

"Um.. yeah su- WAIT!"

"What?"

"The ferris wheel I almost forgot."

"Uh yeah no. I hate ferris wheels, they're pointless. All they do is spin slowly in a stupid cycle."

"Do it for the panda..."

"..."

~.~.~.~

Five minutes later, Sebastian and Hunter found themselves on the ferris wheel.

"Again... I let myself fall into one of your little traps.." Sebastian joked with an eye roll.

"Well I am ridiculously persuasive." Hunter smirked.

 _Was Hunter flirting with him?..._

Sebastian gulped. "Hey Hunt... I uh- just wanted to than- Uh what was that?" Sebastian asked as the cart shook sharply.

Hunter scooched to his right so that he could try to look down. "I think it's stuck.."

Sebastian sighed and laid back. "Isn't this cliché, getting stuck in a ferris wheel."

"Eh it's not to bad." Hunter said with a chuckle. "So what was it you were saying?"

"Oh. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here. I needed it."

"Anytime." Hunter smiled and then frowned slightly. "If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Sebastian groaned. "Just my dad getting on my case about my life. Which he has no control over because it's _my_ life not his."

"Hm."

"It's like his life goal is point out all my flaws and everything I do wrong. He keeps saying I don't take school seriously because I'm not looking at colleges. Which I _am_ by the way! Maybe not as much as he wants but that besides the point. I mean it's not even the middle of the yea- umf!" Sebastian was soon cut off... by a kiss... from Hunter. At first he was taken back by Hunter's actions but he soon melted into the kiss. He couldn't believe it. Oh so straight Clarington brought him to a carnival, on a ferris wheel, then kissed him. This might as well have been a dream. Maybe Hunter was just being sympathetic and was pitying him. Eventually Sebastian pulled back mostly because he really wanted some answers.

"Okay... What was that? I know I've had a rough week but I don't need your pity." Sebastian said causing Hunter to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss. You kissed me because you felt bad for me right?"

Hunter shook his head like that was the most stupidest thing he's ever heard. "I kissed you because I like you dumbass."

"Wait really?..."

The other boy nodded. "I guess I should have told you sooner but I honestly didn't know when."

"Yeah. Yeah you should have." Sebastian said with a grin then went to kiss Hunter again. Completely forgetting that they were stuck in a ferris wheel.


	2. The Album

**Tumblr: creative-kasai**

 **Prompt: Imagine your OTP looking through baby albums of eachother only to find out they were friends as kids.**

* * *

"Hunter give it back!"

Hunter and Sebastian had recently moved into an apartment together, everything was going smoothly until Hunter decided to snoop around Sebastian's boxes. There he found a book containing pictures of Sebastian as a baby, kid, and teenager.

Hunter scoffed, "Hah, yeah. No way. I will not pass this opportunity up to see baby Bastian."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached out to grab it but Hunter swiftly moved out of reach. "Hunter…."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you the book back-

Sebastian's eyes started to light up.

But. You have to look through it with me first."

"Ugh…. fine…" Sebastian groaned

Hunter smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him symbolizing Sebastian to sit down. "This will be fun." he snickered.

"If you expect sex anytime soon you are surely mistaken." Sebastian said hoping that would change Hunter's mind. However Hunter just ignored him and opened the first page, revealing a picture of Sebastian as a baby. One of those pictures where the baby is practically naked and laying on a blanket.

Hunter fought the need to burst out laughing, to him it was humorous seeing his boyfriend as a child. Though Sebastian thought otherwise, still glaring at the book as if he wanted to burn it.

They spent some more time flipping through pages looking at Sebastian ageing as each page was turned. At first Sebastian seemed to not show any interest at all, but all changed when Sebastian started to see more of himself with his parents. Causing Sebastian to stop Hunter from turning the page, just so he could see more of those pictures. It was great to see all three of them together as a family. Before the divorce and before they died.

Eventually Sebastian had started to get into it as they spent more time with the book. Laughing with Hunter as they saw funny or embarrassing moments.

"Where were you in this?" Hunter asked, pointing at the picture where Sebastian was standing in a football field with a jersey and helmet on.

"Oh. That." Sebastian started. "That was the day of the 7th grade football tryouts. We don't speak of that."

Hunter chuckled, "Okay then." He said moving to turn a page.

Though suddenly as if a light bulb had popped up in Sebastian's head, he had grabbed the book from Hunter and started to flip through pages vigorously.

"Uh babe, what are you doing?"

"Ah there it is!" Sebastian said looking at the picture of himself and this boy. "I'm actually surprised it's in here."

Hunter eyes widened.

"This was like one of my closest friends in 8th grade year, not to mention my BIGGEST crush until I met you. But don't worry you don't have any competition." Sebastian teased. "We both went to different high schools and ended up losing touch. I think his name was…- "

"Hunter." The other man finished, voice sounding slightly strange.

"OH yeah, Hunter. What a coincidence am I right?" Sebastian said. "Wait- How did you know his name was Hunter?" He asked curiously.

Hunter pointed at the book once again and spoke with a serious tone. "Because that's me."

"Uh that impossible he doesn't even look like.-" Sebastian paused, head going back and forth. Looking at the picture then back at Hunter "Jesus Christ that is you!"

Hunter started to laugh. "Now that I think about it I do remember having a friend named Sebastian in 8th grade. Talk about trippy- ow! What was that for?!" Hunter asked rubbing his left arm that was just slapped.

"That is for leaving me after 8th grade."

"Okay well you didn't have to hit me and technically I did find you again so… I made up for it." Hunter protested.

"How about you make it up for me in another way." Sebastian smirked and grabbed Hunter's hand, attempting to bring him into the bedroom.

"You're lucky I love you." Hunter muttered getting up from the couch.


End file.
